


A Tattoo Artist’s Sketchbook

by Quallian42



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Florist Geralt, Good Dad Geralt, M/M, Not Fic, Tattoo Artist Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quallian42/pseuds/Quallian42
Summary: Fan art that tells a story through context clues (or the Tattoo Artists/Florist Cliche told through fake props)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	A Tattoo Artist’s Sketchbook




End file.
